I need your Love
by catchastar
Summary: “No one can replace Dad” she whispered “There was only ever one of him and there will never be another but If I have what I need, what I want, I know I could do it, I know I could move on” Au ficNK One Shot!


**I need your love**

From across the room Beth watched her daughter aimlessly wander around the food table.

She frowned, she knew what was wrong, but Kit was so hard to approach on this situation

"Beth"

Barry took hold of her hand "Would you like to dance"?

She nodded and let him lead her into the middle of the room where other couples were dancing.

He took notice of her silence

"Is something wrong"?

She shook her head "I'm worried about Kit"

He glanced over at the young girl

"She has been quiet," he noted

Beth nodded "I know"

She sighed and leaned into Barry

"Are you alright"?

She was now and Kit would be too she decided as she watched a certain someone follow her out of the room.

She looked up at him and smiled "Yes " and Kit will be too she added silently

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hayley squeezed her boyfriend's hand tightly; he looked up at her, an amused expression on his face. 

"Still doing it are they"?

Hayley couldn't help but grin, "Yes"

Alex shook his head, " not very bright are they"?

Hayley giggled, "When do you think they'll finally realize that they need one another"

"Who knows" Alex replied " but you know what they say"?

Robbie who had heard the last bit, turned around, his arm lightly wrapped around Tasha's waist.

" It takes more than one to attend a misery party" he joked

Tasha hit his shoulder and Robbie gave her an indignant look

Alex shook his head and rolled his eyes gesturing towards Kit then Noah

"Love truly does blind you"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Noah watched a certain red head dance quickly and quietly out of the room.

His heart thumped against his chest as he saw her rub furiously at her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, was she crying? Something was wrong he had known that since she had arrived, but she had brushed him off and had avoided him ever since. Well he wasn't going to let that happen this time, obviously she needed to talk He followed her lead dancing quickly and quietly out of the room, much to the amusement of a certain group of friends spying from across the room.

Even though she wasn't anywhere near by, he knew where she would be. And even though he wouldn't admit it to himself, he knew her better than anyone else.

He walked the few minutes in silence and when he came across her his heart almost stopped

Her head lay bowed on her knees; her hair blowing around her shoulders.

"Kit"

She looked up

"Noah"

If she looked surprised she didn't show it. After all He always came and found her.

He sat down beside her.

"You know the party is probably missing you, after all it was thrown for you"

Kit shrugged and gave a wry grin "They'll survive without me for a few minutes"

She turned and looked at him curiously and added

"Noah why did you come"?

Noah ran his fingers through his hair, why do I always come after her?

"I was worried about you," he answered honestly

She turned and looked out at the sea

They sat in silence, Noah waiting until she was ready to speak.

There were many thing he could of asked, _maybe something was wrong at uni, maybe the creep she had broken up with a few weeks before was still giving her problems._

"3 years Noah" she finally whispered brining him out of his thoughts, she turned and faced him letting a tear roll down her cheek, not even bothering to wipe it away

"3 years Dad's been gone"

"Kit?" he silently wished it had been one of those scenarios he had been thinking of.

"He died exactly 3 years ago today"

She wrung her hands together "Isn't it meant to get easier"?

Noah briefly thought of the party that Beth had thrown for Kit's sudden homecoming

"Why didn't you tell anyone"? He asked now concerned.

She wiped her eyes "Why spoil everyone else's fun?"

Noah took her hand in his, wishing that he'd known this sooner

She looked at him vulnerably

"I know they care, it's just they've managed to move on"

She was crying now and Noah was finding it hard not to pull her close to him so he could hold her and kiss all her tears away.

"It's not fair that I can't move on"

She looked into his eyes begging and his brows drew together in confusion

Kit jumped up in confusion

"For petes sake Noah" she yelled in frustration

He got to his feet, not sure what to do, not sure whether she was upset with him, or just upset.

"Mum has Barry, Robbie has Tash, and Scott has Dani"

She let her head fall into her hands. Noah came up behind her. He'd never seen her like this before

She took in a deep breath and looked up

"And I have no one" she finally whispered

He placed his hand on her shoulder gently turning her around

"Now Kit you know that's not true"

" But it is Noah " she argued

"I don't have anyone to hold at night or have anyone to hold me at night" she looked at him desperately "At the end of the day isn't that what matters more than anything, no matter what you go through, Most people have that and I…."

She stopped and shook her head at Noah, who remained silent

"No one can replace Dad" she whispered "There was only ever one of him and there will never be another but If I have what I need, what I want, I know I could do it, I know I could move on"

She folded her arms letteing her hair now blow around her face

"Help me move on"

Noah was overwhelmed and somewhat emotional with what was suddenly happening. Suddenly he understood.

But he needed to hear it; he needed to hear her say it

"What do you need Kit"?

She looked at the sand and he lifted up her chin

"What do you need? " he repeated softly

His eyes bored into hers and she took in a deep breath

"I need your love"

He rested his forehead against hers his warm hand resting on her cheek

Kit shivered at the sudden impact of realizing what she had just done; she stepped a little away from him

"Noah I'm so…."

" It's ok," he whispered

Kit rubbed her puffy red eyes on her sleeve, how could it be all right? She had just humiliated herself

He pulled her back toward him and she looked up at him surprised

"I've been blind for a long time Kit Hunter, and it took perhaps forever for me to realize this"

She sniffed and to Noah she never looked so beautiful

His lips brushed against hers

"I need your love too"

A/n: I'm really not sure about this fic guys, I think it's too, er what's the word, jumpy? Oh well here it is for ya, you guys decide, I'll be doing a companion piece for it soon as well


End file.
